1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus which jets a liquid from nozzles, an actuator device which is used for the liquid jetting apparatus and the like, and a method for producing the liquid jetting apparatus which jets the liquid from the nozzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a liquid jetting apparatus which jets a liquid from nozzles, an ink-jet printer which performs printing by discharging an ink from an ink-jet head is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2008-54401. In the ink-jet printer disclosed in Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2008-54401, the ink-jet head is configured by stacking each other a channel unit in which ink channels including the nozzles, pressure chambers connected to the nozzles, etc., are formed, and a piezoelectric actuator for applying pressure to the ink in the pressure chambers. The piezoelectric actuator includes a vibration plate which covers the pressure chambers, a first piezoelectric layer arranged on the upper surface of the vibration plate, and a second piezoelectric layer arranged on the upper surface of the first piezoelectric layer. Further, a first common electrode is formed on upper surface of the vibration plate, individual electrodes are formed between the first and second piezoelectric layers, and a second common electrode is formed on the upper surface of the second piezoelectric layer so that the first common electrode, the individual electrodes, and the second common electrode face to the pressure chambers, respectively. The first common electrode, the individual electrodes, and the second common electrode are pulled out or drawn up to areas, of the vibration plate, not overlapping with the first and second piezoelectric layers. These pulled out portions (connecting terminals) of these electrodes are connected to a flexible flat cable (wiring member having flexibility) arranged above the piezoelectric actuator.
Here, a plurality of wires, each of which is connected to one of the electrodes of the piezoelectric actuator, are formed in the wiring member disclosed in Japanese Patent Application laid-open. No. 2008-54401. Further, upon request of high densely arranged nozzles, apparatus downsizing, and the like, many electrodes are often arranged densely in the piezoelectric actuator of the ink-jet head. In this case, also for the wiring member, many wires are arranged to correspond to the electrodes of the piezoelectric actuator. However, in a case that many wires are arranged in the wiring member, it is not possible to ensure an enough spacing distance between the wires. Thus, problems such as short-circuit between the wires are more likely to occur.